Blind Ivan
Baldy fellerEyes Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle |birthday = |occupation = Leader of the Blind Eye Society (former) Traveling banjo minstrel (current) |alliance = Blind Eye Society (former) |goal = To erase the memories of the supernatural |home =Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed mother |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Memory erasing |weapons = Memory erasing gun (former) |fate = Memory erased. |quote = "And you've never met me before. And even if you had, you wouldn't remember." |signature = }} "Blind" Ivan is the former leader of the Blind Eye Society. He currently works as a traveling banjo minstrel by the name Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle. History Early life Prior to the arrival Dipper and Mabel in Gravity Falls, Ivan joined the ranks of the Blind Eye Society as a means of both keeping the supernatural secrets of the town hidden and suppressing his regretful memories. He eventually gained the status as leader of the organization, albeit more malicious and conniving than that of his predecessor, Fiddleford McGucket. Season 2 In "Society of the Blind Eye," Ivan oversees the erasing of Lazy Susan's memories after she discovers Gravity Falls' population of gnomes. When Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Old Man McGucket learn of the society's intentions, he later takes part in a manhunt to capture and warp the group's memories of their summer, however he is defeated by McGucket, who has grown immune to the device's effects due to his fractured psyche. Ultimately, Dipper resolves to ironically erase Ivan and the other society member's memories of the existence of the Blind Eye Society, with Ivan's deep ties in the organization causing him to suffer long-term memory loss. Having lost complete knowledge of his identity, Mabel convinces him he is a traveling banjo minstrel named "Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle", a role that Ivan happily adapts to by singing his name with joy and pride. Ivan is briefly seen at the Woodstick festival in "The Love God," wandering around with a puzzled but content smile, implying he is still suffering from his memory loss. The gearshift in Bill's weirdmobile in Weirdmageddon Part 1 takes the form of Ivan's head. Personality Ivan is a mysterious character who prefers to keep his identity a secret, trusting only fellow Blind Eye Society members. While Ivan claims the society does good, he demonstrates numerous less than ideal traits. For example, he is extremely irritable and cocky, which often backfires on him, and he is ruthless in protecting the Society's secrets. He prefers to ignore difficult thoughts, including guilt, and erases such thoughts from his mind. It seems that his entire being revolves around the Society, to the point where he literally forgets who he is when his memory is erased and becomes a highly impressionable, blissful simpleton after this. Appearance Ivan is a thin man, with a gaunt skeletal face. His right eye is pink and has a red X over it. He is bald and has tattoos on his head. The tattoos resemble phrenology maps and includes sections for: color, size, form, weight (the four of which make out his brow ridge), stress, time, fear, bias, knowledge (which Mabel rewrites as "butts"), morals, snacks, hope, the ladies, mom, denial, dreams, creativity, reflex, ID, and cats. Sightings Quotes Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Blind Eye Society Category:Former antagonists Category:Adults Category:Males